A Walk on the Wild Side
by kwapikwapisz
Summary: Like the ship Hermione and Draco? Well then you will like this story! :D All characters go to J.K. Rowling. By the way this stor idea was given to me by a very good friend who is letting me right it up! So thanks Prongs!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one-

"Mum, have you seen my griffindor earrings? You know the red and gold ones shaped like snitches?" Hermione Granger called from her room in her parents house in Hampshire, England.

"No dear I haven't! Did you check your trunk?"

"Twenty times," Hermione muttered as she went to check the big, clunky trunk again. This time laying in a corner she was sure she had checked, the little golden orbs were sitting there. Smiling at herself Hermione crossed to the mirror and slipped the little pieces into her ears. Right then the doorbell sounded. Yelping Hermione ran around gathering all her things she would need for her date. He was early.

"Hermione, Dave's here! Don't keep him waiting."

"Coming!" Hermione rushed down the stairs, slipping her jacket on as she went. Coming around the corner she slowed down, and put a charming smile on her lips.

"Hey Hermione! Wow, you look nice." A tall handsome boy with spiky, gelled hair stood in a designer leather jacket and 'artistically' ripped jeans. Hermione saw her mother skeptically surveying the fashionably, modern dandy her daughter had said asked her out the day before while she had been taking a walk in the park.

"Uh, thanks Dave. Well, see ya later mum! Don't worry I'll be home by ten." Her mother raised an eyebrow. "Um, okay nine thirty." She pecked her mom on the cheek as Dave said,

"Don't worry Mrs. Granger I'll make sure nothing happens to her." Looking a little more assured Mrs. Granger waved them off as Dave helped Hermione into his little european sports car. Settling in Dave said,

"So how does the Rose inn sound?"

"Great!"

'Wow, he does nothing cheap does he?' Hermione smiled, receiving a dazzling if not blinding smile in return. The silence that surrounded them on the journey to the high class inn, Hermione found very awkward. Her friends back at Hogwarts were rarely if ever silent and that's when they weren't saving the school and mankind from the dark lord, Voldemort. Remembering all those times, Hermione found that she missed her friends and school more then she realized. Lost in her thoughts she was just in time to hear Dave say,

"So how you like this little baby?" He patted the cars dashboard, caressing it. "you're the first lucky little lady to take a ride in it with me!" Hermione was tempted to ask about all the other girls, but decided against it, she didn't really care.

"It's very nice, Dave."

"Cost a bundle to, but I figure it's worth it in the end . . ." Hermione settled back and listened to Dave talk about cars, grateful he didn't require her to speak much. After a half hour of listening to how the chemical paint in cars was advancing in it's quality, they finally turned into the crowed parking lot of the quaint highly recommended inn. Getting out, Dave came around and opened the door for Hermione.

"Thank-you Dave, such a gentleman. I don't find many of those at my school." She concealed a grin thinking about her best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, and how they both got tongue tied and muddled when talking to girls.

"You must tell me all about your school then!" Dave said, taking her arm as he lead her to the door.

"Oh, you wouldn't find it very interesting! Nothing really exciting goes on there, you know," Hermione said covering for her blunder. After spending so much time in Hogwarts where everyone understood about witches, wizards and magic it was hard to come back to the "normal" world. Dave just laughed, and went to ask about their reservations.

'Nice place.' Thought Hermione as she looked around the inn, with its candles on the tables (not hovering in the air like she was used to), waiters all in neat white and black uniforms (No ghosts to be seen), a high wooden ceiling (completely useless if she wanted to know if she should have brought an umbrella), and the last thing she noticed was that all the tables were set into cozy little areas, meaning that she and Dave would be quite alone, and she wasn't sure if she liked that idea.

"This way dear," said Dave taking her arm as they followed the petite waitress.

'Dear?' Hermione thought with alarm. 'When did it become dear? He shouldn't be so familiar, but I guess it's only one date. I can put up with it.' Calming herself down, Hermione took the seat offered her. Taking the chair opposite Dave sat down and they both ordered. It was weird for Hermione to have the food served to her rather then have it appear on the table. Smiling to herself about how she was comparing the muggle world to he magical one, she and Dave talked about everything from cars (again) to the ocean. Hermione found she was quite enjoying herself. She had to watch what she said when the conversation turned to school, but otherwise she found Dave very easy to talk to.

As they were almost finished with the main course Hermione heard a voice coming from behind her, saying,

"Griffindor earrings, huh?" Hermione spun around and found herself face to face with Draco Malfoy.

"What's this Griffindor?" Dave asked as he eyed the slick blond that had Hermione entranced.

"It's a club Hermione was in at school." Draco replied, raising an eyebrow to her. Hermione couldn't believe it! It couldn't be Draco! Could it? Same sneer, same blond head, same pointed chin, it had to be him. But how was it that, as she looked at him, he seemed cuter then usual in his 21 century muggle clothing?

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" She said, unable to remove her gaze from him.

"Now, now Hermione this is no way to treat your friend here. Won't you please introduce us?" Turning back to the bewildered Dave, Hermione said,

"Oh yeah, Um Draco this is my date Dave and Dave this is . . . is . . . Um . . ."

"A friend from school, Draco Malfoy," Draco finished for her, standing and extending his hand to Dave. Dave stood as well and took the offered hand giving it one firm shake and saying the usual things such as "Hello" and "Nice to meet you". After they had taken their seats again Hermione turned to Draco saying,

"What are you doing here?" Then in an undertone so only Draco could hear, added, "in the Muggle world."

"Eh, wanted to get into some small town, you know relax after all the commotion of last year." Hermione nodded, she wasn't ever going to forget her last year at Hogwarts. "I'm staying at the Rose Bud inn." Draco continued.

"Really? That's only a block or two away from my house," Hermione said, settling back into her chair.

"You should come over later then."

"Oh, I can't tonight, my parents want me back by nine thirty."

"Sheesh Hermione! Don't you ever do anything your not supposed to?"

"Of course! If you haven't forgotten I broke just about all the school rules."

"I mean when you didn't have too because you were saving human kind or something. I mean when you just wanted to. Just wanted to take a walk on the wild side, strike out, be your own person." Hermione laughed as she said,

"A just what do you suggest?" Draco seemed to think about it a minute then standing her pulled her up with him. Grinning impishly he said,

"Something like this," And without further delay pulled her into a breath taking, heart stopping kiss. At first she tried to pull away, but the feeling of his lips melded with hers felt to good and she gave in, pressing against him harder. Suddenly Draco was pulled away from her by an angry and affronted Dave. She had completely forgotten about him. In a low voice the young man said to Draco,

"I think you should leave now." Pulling his jacket straight, Draco smirked looking directly at Hermione. Then turning he said as he walked off,

"Enjoy the rest of your evening."

"Well, if that wasn't rude then I don't know what is," muttered Dave as he lead Hermione back to the table. She didn't say anything as she took her seat.

"Hermione? Are you okay after that . . . Brute?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, yeah I'm fine Dave thanks for asking." Dave looked a little shocked by her lack of emotion, but Hermione didn't care, she was to busy thinking about Draco's lips (A thought she had never before wanted to entertain) and the wonderful smell of the Old Spice sent that had clung to every inch of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two-

"Well, if that wasn't rude then I don't know what is," muttered Dave as he lead Hermione back to the table. She didn't say anything as she took her seat.

"Hermione? Are you okay after that . . . Brute?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, yeah I'm fine Dave thanks for asking." Dave looked a little shocked by her lack of emotion, but Hermione didn't care, she was to busy thinking about Draco's lips (A thought she had never before wanted to entertain) and the wonderful smell of the Old Spice sent that had clung to every inch of him. The rest of the evening past in a blur and the only thing she remembered was that Dave did most of the talking, mostly about what Draco he had done (He seemed to think that this was a very important subject). Hermione felt like she was in a trance as they drove to her house, Dave impressing her parents by getting through the door right as the clock struck nine thirty. After the usual good-byes and salutations, which to Hermione took way to long (her dad was a big fan of cars as well), at last the door closed, her dad went back to his office and her mum back into the kitchen. Starting to head for the stairs, Hermione changed her mind and went into the kitchen. Taking a seat on the bar stool Hermione watched her mum bustle about, waiting for the right moment to address her problem.

"Um, mum can I ask you something?"

"Sure honey!" Her mum replied as she placed some dishes in a cupboard. "What do you need?"

"Well, suppose and this is all hypothetically of course, suppose you wanted to do something but everyone else told you not to. What should you do?"

"When in doubt go with the majority, dear."

"Go with the majority? Okay, um thanks mum." Hermione got off the stool and walked to the stairs, not feeling much better.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Mrs. Granger poked her head around the stair well wiping her hands on a hand towel, her smile gone, the gleam in her eye worried.

"Oh, yeah Mum I'm fine." She leaned over to peck her mum on the cheek before heading into her room.

Next moment, Hermione was pulling on her coat and climbing out of her window. Luckily the distance from her window to the ground wasn't far and at the base was padded by her mum's lettuce garden. Jumping up from among the green, leafy, good for you plants, Hermione pulled her hood up looking franticly around. Oh, if those snooty neighbors could see her now . . . Slipping out of the gate Hermione was glad there was cloud cover and that, due to budget cuts, the small town had turned off the street lamps. How perfectly convenient. Sprinting down the streets (who knew that years of running from monsters and evil, lunatic wizards would pay off?) Hermione headed for where she knew that old, quaint Rose Bud Inn sat, where someone one, who Hermione knew she shouldn't be seeing, was waiting. Stopping in front, panting, Hermione stood up straight, took a deep breath and walked through the door. Her first impression was of the Griffindor common room with its plush, squishy arm chairs, beautiful hanging tapestries and roaring fire, except instead of scarlet and gold the room was decorated in soft pastels and flowery prints and highly polished oak floor boards. Some of the fabric wouldn't have looked out of place in her grandmas living room, but on the whole the place gave Hermione a sense of home that she liked. Walking over the desk, she delicately cleared her throat to get the attention of the teenager on the phone.

"—So cute, and then he waved at me as I was leaving, and I was like ignoring him, so he'd you know come after me and I flirted with him —"

"Um, excuse me?" Hermione tried to interrupt. The girl turned around, looked up and down at Hermione's tousled, wild hair, dirt stained knees and out of breath breathing. After a complete examination she didn't seem to think Hermione worth her time, so she turned back to the phone.

"Yeah, as I was saying, what? Oh, no I'm not busy. Now, yeah he was all like 'Want to date me?' and I was like 'No!' though of course I really did, but in the book I've been reading it says to act disinterested and What?" She rounded on Hermione, who had tapped her on the shoulder.

"Could you please tell me where Draco Malfoy is staying?" Instantly the girls manner changed and she smiled (revealing braces) and turned off the phone. "So your a friend of that guys huh?" She said, smiling all the while.

"Um, yeah . . . you could say that." Hermione was thrown off by the sudden change in the girls manner. Apparently she wasn't the only one who found Draco attractive.

"Well, he's in room 5! Maybe you could introduce us sometime . . . Hey!" The girl shouted as Hermione took off up the stairs. Coming to the landing she looked around for the room number. In front of her was number one and to her left was three the four walking to the little brass digit four she turned and was facing five. She ran her hand through her hair (which was no small task) and took a deep breath before knocking.


End file.
